


Their Scars

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demons, Demons & Fairies, F/M, Fairies, How Do I Tag, Interspecies Relationship(s), Married Couple, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Panic, Past Attempted Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: His wife's suicide attempt still haunts Megatron...





	

 

He had been through enough.  More trouble with rioting demon folk, a lord trying to skimp on his taxes, and more shit just making his day worse.

 

Megatron had listened through all manners of concerns and problems that needed to be dealt with.  And when things had finally been taken care of or put in someone else's hands, he had dismissed all his advisors and guards and headed back to his room.

 

This was just enough.  He had been pulled here and there, asked to do so much that some of his advisors just seemed incapable of doing themselves.  All he wanted was to go back to his room and rest.  And perhaps see if his wife was doing well.

 

Eclipse's mood was like the toss of a die.  Some days she was doing well, eating a small snack while reading.  Other days she would be asleep at this time or sitting staring out the window all somber.

 

It would seem tiring trying to cheer her up if her mood was down, but Megatron was not concerned about that.  All that mattered was doing everything in his power to help his wife recover faster.  To do anything to ensure she never felt the despair of helplessness and isolation like she had in their first year.

 

He was at the door to their chambers.  Finally, the chance to relax and be with his beloved.

 

Reaching out, he opened the door and entered, closing it behind him as the wear and tear of the day finally came over his body.  "Forgive me for being late Eclipse, my advisors would not-"

 

When his eyes turned to his wife, he felt his blood stop short and his body become numb.

 

His beloved wife, the fairy queen as delicate as a flower after what had happened, was sitting at her vanity with a small knife held tight in one hand.

 

It was as if the floor had fallen away from underneath him.  Every horrible memory: the blood on the floor, the castle staff distraught and crying, guards pulling him away as he struggled...

 

Eclipse.  His dear, precious wife, had been lying unconscious on the floor, a small, sharp knife by her side as blood poured down her sliced open wrists. Wounds that she had created herself. Wounds that he had help create. All because he had made her so miserable and frightened and never bothered to actually find the root of her misery. 

 

It was an image that haunted him. Even now, even after so much time had already passed since that day, he could still see it clear in his mind. Terrified of seeing it again. Of causing her to want to end her life again.

 

And there she was. Sitting by the vanity and holding up a small knife in her hand as she looked at him with a dazed expression. A knife that seemed to dangerously close to her wrist... And just one swipe of her hand would shed blood. 

 

The thought nearly killed him.

 

"NO!"

 

Ignoring her gasp of fright as he charged her, Megatron didn't even flinch as his fingers grasped the sharp edge of the small knife and chucked it away.  All that mattered was getting it away from her and pulling her tight to him.

 

Her hands shaking, her breath warm and harsh against his neck.  Still breathing, still alive.  Not bleeding out onto the carpet.

 

"M-Meg-?"

 

"What did I do?" Nothing could have stopped the cracking in his voice as he finally spoke. "Primus, what did I do now?"

 

"I don't- What-?"

 

"Did I hurt you?  Did someone say something?  D-Did I do something to make you remember?"

 

"Megatron, no, I was just-"

 

He wrapped his arms tighter against her back, his bloody hand cupping her hair as he ignored the numbing pain.  "How do I make it better?"

 

"What-?"

 

"Tell me." His voice was just throwing out words like spitfire, his desperation creeping in as the blood on his hands reminded him all too well of when they had flowed from her open wrists.  "I'll do whatever you ask.  I'll make it work, I'll make it better.  Just please, please, tell me.  Tell me.  Anything.  I'll give you anything you want.  Just please... please..."

 

 _Don't leave me again_.

 

Eclipse's hands shook as they reached up to hold him, making his only tighten in her hair.  Forget the blood on her dress and hairpiece, he would give her more where they came from.  Hell, he would buy out the whole market if it made her happy.

 

"Megatron?"

 

"...Yes?"

 

"You're hurt."

 

She tried to kill herself and all she could think about was him?!

 

"It's nothing."

 

"But-"

 

"You were-!" His voice finally cracked, only a pitiful sound leaving his throat.  He could only bury his head into her hair, ignoring the smell of his own blood as he tried to focus on her breathing.

 

It was another minute before he heard her whisper 'oh' under her breath.

 

"You... thought I was trying to... hurt myself?"

 

He didn't answer.  His grip finally loosened for a moment as he tried to make sense of what she said.  Trying?  What did she-?

 

"Trying?  But, weren't you-?"

 

"I was... just opening a letter from my parents."

 

 His hands slackened for a moment before he gripped her again.  Eclipse wasn't sure what else to do when he suddenly let her go.  She didn't get far as his hands came back to his front, his hand still bleeding as his wide eyes stared into hers.

 

 "You... what?"

 

 "I-I received a letter from my parents today.  A-And since Shockwave doesn't screen them for me, he leaves them unopened, s-so I had to open it myself."

 

 He continued to stare at her, his eyes unblinking and blank as he kept his gaze on her.

 

 She could see he was still trying to form the words together in his head.  It was there, but his emotions were running too hot to let anything go through yet.

 

 Finally able to move her hands, Eclipse reached up to hold his face.

 

 "Megatron.  It was only a letter.  I just wanted to read a letter from my parents.  I swear, I'm not leaving you again."

 

 His gaze never left hers.  Primus, he was now starting to look like a child who was lost and alone.

 

 When he didn't answer, Eclipse lowered her arms and gently took a hold of his bleeding hand. Her face scrunched up a bit, clearly upset by his injury. But then she let it go to wrap her arms around him. 

 

He didn't resist when she pulled him into a hug.  Her hair fell into her face as she pressed her cheek into his chest.

 

"I'm here." She whispered softly, "I won't leave you."

 

She didn't mind when he finally returned the hug.  Nor did she mind the blood he was getting on her hair.  It could be washed out.

 

Unlike the scars on her wrists.

 

END


End file.
